Anytime You Need A Friend
by Pricat
Summary: Young Giona is alone until one night, she meets an ogre boy her age in the forest and her life changes for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Anytime You Need A Friend**

**A/N**

**All day I have been pumped for the release of Shrek Forever this coming Friday in the U.K where I live so I had to write this as I love writing Shrek and Fiona as little kids because it's cute in my mind but I hope you enjoy it.**

**In this, a seven year old Fiona is very lonely and self conscious until she meets Young Shrek and they begin to bond and a strong friendship begins but I gave her her warrior look as that look is awesomeness.**

**I might have Brogan and Cookie in this later on.**

* * *

It was night time and in Far, Far Away, the sun had set but somebody had snuck out of her parent's castle as usual.

It was a young emerald skinned girl with long messy red hair, gentle sky blue eyes and wore a kelly green dress that was stained with mud.

Her name was Fiona and she was going to her favourite place to play, the forest.

She was an ogre by night as she was cursed by a witch to be human by day but ogre by night so she was ordered to stay inside during the day by King Harold her father but her mother Queen Lillian knew she was lonely for a seven year old.

Fiona always longed for a friend as she loved the idea of friendship and having somebody who was there for you no matter what but none of the other children would play with a monster and make her feel bad about herself but she ignored them.

She pushed those thoughts away entering the forest...

* * *

In a huge oak tree, a young ogre male was curled up in a ball worrying about staying in the forest.

He was seven years old with no hair, hazel eyes, wore a brown alligator vest, tartan trousers and boots.

His parents had sent him away as ogre law decreed that at the age of seven, young ogres were sent away at the age of seven but he hated it but was pretty lonely and sad as he was also hungry.

He heard voices as hunters were in the area.

He whimpered a little remembering his father's stories about those beasts with the pitchforks that hated ogres and anything else they didn't understand but he then heard footsteps as somebody else was in the tree making him nervous.

He then threw a small rock just to make sure.

"Hey!

Who's throwing rocks?" he heard somebody say.

He then lit a candle and gasped in awe.

Before him was a young female ogre.

She was around his age but he noticed she had long messy red hair, sky blue eyes and wore a messy kelly green dress but there was a look of anger in those eyes that made him nervous.

"I-I'm sorry.

I-I thought you were a hunter." he said stammering.

"Of course I'm not a hunter.

I'm Fiona!" she told him.

He was in awe.

"I'm Shrek.

Did your parents send you away too?" he asked.

"Send me away?" Fiona asked.

"Aye.

Ogre parents do that when their kids turn seven years old.

It suckeths because I just want to be home right now." he said.

Fiona's sky blue eyes were wide hearing that from him but saw the same hurt that she had in her eyes everytime kids were mean to her and knew he felt like her.

"Do you have a friend?

Somebody who can help you?

Care about you?" she asked.

Shrek shook his head in reply.

"Then I'll be your friend Shrek." she said smiling.

He was stunned hearing that but liked this.

"T-Thanks Fiona.

Nobody ever wanted to be my friend." he said.

She nodded.

"This place could be a hideout." she said.

"That would be cool." he replied.

"I ran away before my parents could send me away." she said.

He thought that was so cool.

* * *

Fiona sighed knowing the sun would rise in a few hours but she didn't want to leave Shrek as they were having too much fun playing but she had to go before the sun rose and she became a human again knowing ogres never trusted humans but Shrek's trumpet shaped ears drooped hearing this.

"I'll be back later tonight, I promise.

There's no way I'd abandon you." she told him.

"Okay.

Just come back safe.

I don't want anything to happen to you." he told her.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt me." she said leaving.

Shrek then went back into the tree after she left but he had an idea remembering Fiona saying about the tree being a hideout.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Fiona smirked entering her bedroom through the window and changing into her night dress but her heart felt better as she wasn't so lonely anymore but hoped she could play with Shrek later as her eyes closed while the sun rose and magic swirled around her...


	2. Helping Them Escape

**Anytime You Need A Friend**

**A/N**

**I decided to write more.**

**Yes Young Brogan and Cookie are in this chapter and they're siblings.**

**They're nine years old, two years older than Shrek and Fiona.**

* * *

Later that morning, Fiona was in her room playing with toys which was something she did everytime but she didn't mind but she heard her parents talking and heard whimpering from her closet.

She dropped the ogre and dragon dolls she was playing with and assumed a karate pose as she opened it but saw something surprising.

Two ogre kids were in her closet but were afraid of her as the female one wore a white dress but the male one was bald with muscles and khaki shorts.

"I won't hurt you.

Wanna play?" she said.

The female one saw the dolls in the red haired girl's arms and came out but Fiona saw worry in the male's eyes.

"Cookie it's not a good idea.

I know you wanna play but her parents will lock us up!" he said.

Fiona then saw the female ogre girl fold her arms across her chest in defiance.

"My Mommy will let you stay.

My Daddy's the one you need to avoid.

I'm Fiona.

Is this your friend?" she said pointing to Cookie.

"She's my sister Cookie.

She hasn't talked since our parents sent us away.

I'm Brogan.

We've been hiding from hunters in the town." he answered.

She nodded as she had an idea.

"Have you guys tried hiding in the forest?

I bet hunters couldn't find you there." Fiona said.

Cookie nodded clapping her hands.

"She likes your idea.

It's pretty good Fiona." Brogan said.

His stomach rumbled along with Cookie as Fiona laughed.

"I'll go get something to eat." she said.

Brogan nodded as he and Cookie stayed in the room...

* * *

Fiona snuck downstairs and headed to the kitchens but got snacks for her and her friends but she then saw somebody.

It was a girl with ebony hair and wore a red dress but she was curious about Fiona.

Lillian smiled seeing them.

"Fi-Fi honey this is Snow.

She'll be staying with us for a while.

Why don't you go to your room and play?" she said.

Fiona nodded as she went upstaies and into her room carrying the tray but heard laughter as Brogan was under the bed but Cookie was in the closet playing with dolls but Fiona heard her speaking softly to them.

"Who's that?" Snow asked.

"F-Friends." she said stammering.

Snow then opened the closet but smiled seeing Cookie as the young ogre girl hid but Fiona understood.

"Where's Brogan?" she said gently.

Cookie pointed to the bed as the red head understood.

She then put the tray on the floor as Brogan crawled out from under the bed and scowled seeing Snow but Fiona understood his feeling.

"Cool ogres!

I didn't know you had such cool friends.

I'n Snow." the ebony haired girl said.

"F-Fiona." the red head answered.

Brogan saw Cookie in the closet and knew she wouldn't come out until Snow was gone but seeing cookies made him smile as he grabbed one and entered the closet.

He then came out with his sister following him.

"I know you!

I saw you eariler when my parents were bringing me here." she said.

Brogan sighed knowing his sister was shy and only listened to him but he saw her relax around the red headed girl but he felt like she understood how their kind felt but was confused.

_"How would she know we have feelings?_

_Maybe she's one of us_." he thought.

They then were playing for a while but Fiona had an idea.

"Let's go to the forest." she said as Brogan smiled.

* * *

Fiona smiled as she and her friends went through the secret passage that she used but she knew her parents were too busy to care about what she was doing but Snow was impressed as they entered the forest but Brogan along with Cookie knowing this was the perfect place to hide and live.

"Thanks for everything." Brogan said.

"Thank you.

You're one of us now." Cookie said softly.

Brogan was amazed hearing his sister talk for the first time in three years but Snow saw a smile on Fiona's face as they decided to go home but a secret smile was on her face seeing a certain oak tree knowing her best ogre friend was in there.

"_Don't worry Shrek._

_I haven't forgotten."_ she thought...


	3. Explaining About Her Curse

**Anytime You Need A Friend**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review and I hope she enjoys this.**

* * *

Fiona sighed as she was her night time form as she snuck out of her room and used the secret passage to leave the castle and enter the forest but hoped Brogan and Cookie were okay but headed to the oak tree and went inside but was in awe seeing it looked like a club house and smiled remembering she'd told Shrek this place should be a hideout but wondered where he was as she couldn't see him but then heard laughter and saw him with Brogan making her happy but nervous knowing they knew her from eariler.

"Hey Fiona!" Cookie said.

The messy red haired ogress was nervous seeing Brogan's eyes go wide as he remembered her from eariler but she took Cookie aside as she knew that she needed to tell somebody about her curse so why not her?

"There's something I need to tell you.

But you can't tell your brother or anybody else not yet." she told her.

"I won't tell Fiona." Cookie replied.

"When I turned seven a few weeks ago, a witch put a curse on me.

It makes me human by day but ogre by night.

That is why I only come out here at night because nobody will see me but others don't understand.

That's why Shrek is my only friend." she told her.

Cookie was in awe knowing that the ogress in front of her was the same girl that had helped her and Brogan eariler but understood and hoped the curse would be broken as Fiona smiled hearing Shrek calling for them.

"Come on let's go play." Fiona said as Cookie agreed.

* * *

Later that morning, Fiona awoke in her bedroom but smiled remembering the fun she and her friends had in the forest last night and knew she'd told Cookie about the curse that affected her every night but knew that if Shrek found out, he wouldn't understand and be mad but she had been thinking about telling him later but heard Lillian calling her for breakfast as she got dressed and went down to the dining room and saw that Snow was there but she wondered where the red haired girl had went last night as Fiona sighed knowing that she needed to know the truth about why she hid herself in her room all day and came out at night as she sighed.

But she needed to know she could trust her as they went outside but the ebony haired girl noticed Fiona was distracted and wondered why but the red head decided not to tell her.

"Please Fiona you can tell me.

I am your friend." she told her.

Fiona sighed but then saw Lillian come out as she needed to tell her something that she and her father had decided but Snow wanted to talk to her but Lillian decided to tell the ebony haired girl later when Fiona wasn't around.

* * *

Snow sighed later as she heard Fiona playing in her room but wanted to see if she was okay but as she opened the door, the sun set and magic swirled around the red haired girl but the ebony haired girl gasped an ogress in Fiona's place but Fiona hid seeing Snow had seen but the ebony haired girl was confused as she went to get Lillian but the queen understood that she'd seen Fiona transform into her nightime form and needed to explain because she saw worry in Snow's eyes.

"She's been like that since her birthday.

A witch placed a curse on her making her human by day but ogre by night so she hides in her room during the day but comes out at night and into the forest where nobody sees her but she doesn't return until sunrise because she doesn't want the others of the kingdom to know but the children of the kingdom know and hurt her for something she can't control." she explained.

The ebony haired girl now understood why Fiona was so shy around her but had a feeling she was in the forest playing with her ogre friends as she decided to go find her but knew that they should wait until sunrise to talk about the curse as she dressed in different clothes and left using the secret passage...

* * *

"You're a princess?

But you look like one of us." Brogan said after hearing Fiona.

She'd told him about her curse but Shrek was in awe hearing this but didn't mind but understood why she felt better being with them after Cookie had told him but he wanted her to stay.

"Yes but they don't treat me like one." Fiona answered.

"What do you mean?" Shrek asked anxious.

"Because my father doesn't like me because of my curse.

He was nice and cared about me but after I got cursed, he never wanted to hold me or talk to me but my mother is better.

She loves me for who I am.

Like you." she admitted.

They understood but Snow was stunned hearing that from Fiona as she saw them play and having a mud war but she wanted to join in but knew Fiona needed this more than her but Cookie heard her.

"Come out hunter!

I'm not afraid!" Brogan growled.

Cookie giggled a little at her brother as Snow came out of hiding.

"What're you doing here?

Are you following me?" Fiona asked.

"No I was worried about you.

Your mother told me about... the curse." Snow said.

"Come on you can help." Fiona heard Cookie say.

The ebony haired girl had a feeling Fiona didn't trust her but would try to get her to.


	4. Anxious About School

**Anytime You Need A Friend**

**A/N**

**I decided to write more after getting a review this morning.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**It means a lot to me.**

**In this chapter, Fiona is starting 1st Grade along with her friends and she's nervous but things will be okay.**

* * *

Fiona was nervous that night as she knew she was starting school in the morning and knew it wasn't a good idea as the other kids would hate her because of the curse but didn't want to go.

Her anxiety increased hearing her mother say how proud she was of her going to school as she never went to school before because of her curse and because Harold had thought it wasn't a good idea.

She wondered what Shrek and the others were doing in the forest and decided to go see.

She was nearly going to ask Snow to go with her but shook that notion out of her head.

"_I don't want her to go with me._

_Shrek, Brogan and Cookie are my friends, not hers._

_She doesn't know what it's like._

_To find it hard to make friends."_ she thought.

She then left using the secret passage.

She then entered the forest after leaving the castle...

* * *

In the forest, Brogan along with Shrek and Cookie were working on building a tree fort but they were excited about starting school in the morning but they were wearing make shift armour they'd made but they smiled seeing Fiona as Shrek hugged her.

"What're you guys doing?" she asked.

"Building a fort.

It was Brogan's idea." Cookie answered.

"That's so cool!" she answered.

Brogan chuckled seeing her help.

He was excited about tomorrow.

But he knew Cookie and Shrek were nervous about it.

But weren't showing it as they were having fun.

But he sensed Fiona was worried too.

He then was building a capault in case they had intruders.

That idea bothered Shrek but Cookie liked it.

She then was helping but didn't know Snow was watching.

But they were busy building the fort that they didn't see the sun rise as bright light surrounded Fiona as she became human again but left before her parents woke up but they understood but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Fiona was shaken awake by Snow as she was lying on the bed but remembered what today was as she got dressed but was nervous as they went downstairs but found Lillian and Harold downstairs.

"Hey guys you excited about school?" Lillian asked as Snow nodded.

Lillian knew Fiona was nervous about starting first grade knowing other kids would be mean to her because of her curse but hoped she'd at least make another friend as they were eating pancakes.

Snow saw Fiona was quiet while eating but knew she didn't trust her.

She wondered what she'd been doing last night but had a feeling she'd been in the forest.

She wanted Fiona to trust her.

* * *

Fiona sighed as she and Snow left the castle clutching a kelly green backpack but was nervous as they were getting into the carriage as it was heading to Far, Far Away Elementary School but they hoped things would go okay but Snow was excited talking about it but Fiona wasn't paying attention as she looked out the window at the buildings that passed by.

"You okay?

You haven't spoken in a while." she said.

Fiona was quiet as the carriage arrived at the school but it made her more worried but she took a deep breath as they stepped out of the carriage but she began to relax entering the classroom seeing other kids their age running around playing but Snow saw they were staring at her and whispering making her nervous.

"You okay?" Snow asked her.

Fiona smiled a little seeing Cookie and Brogan playing together and joined them but Brogan knew she was quiet because of the other kids but wondered where Shrek was.

"He went to the bathroom." Cookie said as she understood.

Fiona smiled seeing Shrek enter but he hugged her as she laughed.

She was very quiet as they were playing but saw the teacher enter.

It was an old man in blue robes with a pointy hat and glasses.

"I am Mr Merlin.

I will assign you to your tables." he said.

Fiona saw most of the other kids stare as she, Cookie, Brogan and Shrek were sitting at a table.

She knew this would be a long day...


	5. Gaining Her Trust

**Anytime You Need A Friend**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to those that like.**

* * *

Fiona was very quiet as she was playing with Brogan and the others but they noticed the other kids were avoiding her but she knew this would happen but she was on a swing under a huge oak tree as she felt the wind blow through her red hair.

She knew this would happen as she didn't want to upset her friends but Snow was feeling bad knowing she was making friends already but saw Brogan along with Cookie and Shrek playing Tag.

But a blond haired girl in a pink dress with a long braid smirk as she saw Fiona alone.

Her name was Rapunzel.

"Who're you?" Fiona asked her.

"I'm Rapunzel.

I've heard of you freak.

You're it." she said.

Fiona was confused but the girl was throwing a stone at her.

Some of the other kids started doing it too.

Brogan was outraged.

He wanted to do something but knew it wouldn't work.

Cookie was nervous seeing Fiona cry but Shrek was worried.

He then went after her as the other kids went inside.

* * *

Later at lunchtime, Snow saw Fiona and Shrek eating together and laughing about something and probably a joke Btogan had said to him and he was telling it to her as she was eating with Rapunzel and some of the other kids but she was stunned hearing their shared hatred of Fiona just because of her curse.

The ebony haired girl made up her mind as she got up as Rapunzel saw her head over to Fiona and Shrek and joined them which made her angry but even more so seeing a brown haired girl in a blue dress join them.

She heard them giggling and being together.

She would deal with them later...

* * *

Brogan laughed as he and his friends were in the forest after school as they were playing at being knights protecting the fort from bad guys as he knew that Fiona had been having a rough day but saw she was feeling better but she was wondering why Snow had helped her when Rapunzel had been so mean to her but would ask later but sighed as she then realised that she had to go home because it was nearly dinner time but she would come back later but she saw Snow waiting for her.

The ebony haired girl wasn't afraid of Rapunzel and her goons but knew they were being mean to Fiona just because of her curse but she liked her for herself but she saw Fiona look at her.

"Why did you help eariler?

You could've been friends with the other kids.

Why throw it away?" she asked.

"Because you're my friend.

Besides Rapunzel is a jerk.

You're awesome." she told her.

Fiona was stunned hearing that but understood.

"Thank you." she said hugging Snow.

The ebony haired girl laughed seeing her go get cleaned up.


	6. Making An Unusal New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like and sorry for not updating as I was working on other fics for other fandoms I enjoy but hope you understand.**

* * *

Later that night, Fiona lay in bed unable to sleep and remembered what had happened eariler at school but she rubbed sleep from her eyes as she heard the door open.

"W-Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me Snow.

I couldn't really sleep.

I feel so bad for what Rapunzel and the other kids did to you eariler as I know Brogan wanted to help you but Cookie stopped him and I felt bad that I couldn't help." she said.

Fiona understood what the ebony haired girl meant.

"That's okay Snowdrop." she said.

The ebony haired girl was stunned.

"It's your nick name." she said.

A smile crossed her face at that.

"I like it.

Want to go to the forest?" she said.

Fiona nodded in reply as she dressed in warmer clothes but they left using the secret passage.

* * *

In the forest, Brogan along with Cookie and Shrek were playing in the fort but were happy seeing both Fiona and Snow approach as they had been waiting until Fiona's parents were asleep until they could sneak out of the castle but both young females noticed that Brogan and Cookie weren't acting like themselves but they needed to tell their friends the important news.

"W-We're moving." Cookie said shyly.

Fiona was stunned hearing this along with Snow.

"Why're you moving away?

Will you see us again?" Snow asked nervously.

"We don't want to move but we have no choice.

We're moving to the resistance camp where our uncle lives but we don't know where it is but we're leaving at syneise and meeting our uncle deeper in the forest.

We'll still be going to school." Brogan said.

But Shrek knew he wasn't happy seeing the sadness in Brogan's eyes but they didn't have a lot of time to be together as the night was half over.

"Let's go to the park.

They have play equipment there like at school." Snow said.

But they noticed that Fiona didn't seem happy about this idea.

She knew that hunyers were still out at this time of night.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." she lied.

But the ebony haired youngster wasn't so sure.

* * *

Fiona and her friends were having fun at the park but suddenly saw stones being thrown in their direction as Brogan was annoyed along with Shrek but Fiona charged ahead to where the thrower was.

"Hey!" they heard a voice say.

Fiona then pulled a young ogre boy out of the bush.

But Brogan along with Cookie saw both the ogre boy and Shrek growl at each other as they wondered what was going on but Snow was staring at the other ogre boy as his body was covered in snow white fur with light blue skin and annoyance was in his emerald green eyes but was wearing a t-shirt and black jeans but had a slingshot.

"What was the big idea throwing rocks Snowgre?

Somebody could've gotten hurt!

Like my friends.

I can't believe you got sent away." Shrek said.

Snowgre stuck out his tongue at him.

"Do you know him?" Fiona asked him.

Shrek nodded.

"Yes.

He's my cousin Snowgre.

He's a pain in the butt.

He thinks he's better because his Daddy's a King." he said.

Fiona and the others understood as they heard Snowgre was in the jungle gym as Fiona had an idea as she had a feeling that Snowgre was lonely and wanted friends.

"I still say this is a bad idea." Brogan said as Shrek agreed.

"Yeah he always gets into trouble.

We should ignore him." he said.

Fiona then climbed into the jungle gym.

* * *

Snowgre was in a bad mood as his cousin had made him look stupid in front of his friends and wasn't happy but he'd been annoyed by the other kids who came here everyday because they never wanted him around like his father as he'd been the one to send him away from Snowia which made him very angry and causing trouble was his idea of friendship to get attention and to make other kids like him but his furry tumpet shaped ears drooped as his emerald green eyes welled with tears as a few fell but Fiona felt sorry for him knowing how he felt as he looked up seeing her wiping away tears.

"What're you doing here?" he asked sadly.

"I just was worried about you.

You seem lonely." she said.

He was stunned hearing this from one of his cousin's friends but listened as she told him about being lonely herself until she met Shrek and things had gotten better but was confused hearing the reason why he got into trouble a lot but told him the only way to have friendship was to be a friend as Snowgre understood as he saw her leave.

Shrek and the others wondered what had been going on up there but decided not to ask as they were playing with a ball as Snowgre was watching but made up his mind as he came down and they were having fun.

But Fiona was nervous seeing the sun rise as she and Snow left.

Shrek saw Snowgre frown as they left but would tell him later...


	7. Defying Rules

**A/N**

**I decided to write more of this thanks to Rooz as I loved her review.**

**Harold is trying to make Fiona not want to be in the forest with Brogan, Cookie and Shrek but Snowgre tells her she should go see them anytime she wants.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

When they returned to the castle, Lillian noticed that Fiona was very tired as she and Harold had a feeling that she and Snow had been playing in the forest with their ogre friends but Snow saw that there was an angry look on Harold's face as she had a feeling that he wasn't happy about them being out the entire night in the forest.

"I think you need to stay in the castle for a while at night." he said.

Snow saw worry in Fiona's blue eyes at this as she knew that she liked being with Brogan, Cookie and Shrek and didn't want to leave them.

"That's not fair Daddy." she said.

Lillian knew Fiona wasn't happy about this and she didn't agree with her husband as Fiona needed her friends.

"I'll talk to your father.

In the meantime you should get ready for school." she said.

Fiona nodded as she and Snow went to get dressed before having breakfast but Snow knew Fiona wasn't happy about not being allowed to see her best friends but she knew nothing would stop her.

She decided to leave her alone...

* * *

Fiona and Snow along with their best friends were stunned seeing Snowgre in their class as he was probably enrolled but he was being over active throwing balls around in the class and having the teacher chase after him as the other kids were enjoying this but after time out, he was sitting by himself as Fiona sat beside him.

"Come on Fiona.

We're going to play warriors." Brogan said.

Fiona then looked at them and at Snowgre as she had an idea.

"You want to join in too?" she said.

"What's the point?

My cousin and your friends hate me." he told her.

"That's not true Snowg.

You need to show them who you are." she answered.

Snowgre was amazed but needed time to think.

She understood as she left him but Shrek noticed she was sad as she wasn't acting like herself and wondered why as Snow told him and Brogan and Cookie were stunned Fiona's father wouldn't let her play with them at night.

But Snowgre had heard and wanted to help.

"You should just go Fiona.

They'd understand.

I did it all the time on my father." he told her.

"Was he mad?" she asked.

"Nope.

He didn't care." he answered.

She liked the idea...

* * *

Later that night, Fiona decided she wanted to be with Shrek, Brogan and Cookie as they were having fun in the forest and wouldn't let her father stop her as Snow was unaware as the young ogress snuck of the castle and ran into the forest as Brogan along with Cookie and Shrek were stunned seeing her here but Snowgre was happy that she'd taken his advice.

"You have to go back Fiona.

I can't bear to see you get into trouble.

Especially for listening to Snowgre." Shrek said.

"I'll be fine Shrek.

I'm not afraid of my Daddy." she told him.

Snowgre smiled as they began to play...


	8. Helping the New Kid

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry fot not updating this as I was tempted to write another story where Shrek and Fiona are little kids as it's cute but Harold didn't know Fiona defied him but she needs to be with her friends.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Fiona smiled as she and Snow snuck back into the castle without her parents knowing that her father had told her that she couldn't play with her friends which had made her angry but Snow saw her yawn as she knew they could take an nap at school but she hoped that her parents wouldn't be mad.

But Fiona knew that her mother wouldn't be mad if she found out but her father would be angry but she didn't care.

"You okay?

You look sleepy." she said.

"I'm fine Snowdrop.

Let's get dressed." she answered.

The ebony haired youngster understood that Fiona liked being with their friends but she smiled seeing her friend yawn.

They then went downstairs.

* * *

Lillian smiled seeing them eating breakfast and had a feeling they'd been playing with their friends last night but didn't mind as she knew her daughter needed to be with her friends as she and Harold were looking for a solution for her curse but hadn't came up with anything but sighed as she knew that Harold would be angry but she didn't care.

"Honey you should play with your friends if you want." she told Fiona.

The young girl smiled at her in reply.

"Thanks Mommy.

Please don't tell Daddy." she said.

"It's okay honey.

I'll talk to him." she said.

Fiona smiled as she and Snow finished eating but grabbed their backpacks as the carriage was ready to take her and Snow to school but Snow smiled seeing Fiona asleep.

She knew Fiona's father was strict around the young red haired girl.

She wondered why.

But she hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Fiona was nervous as the class had to draw or talk about their family but Snow understood as she along with Shrek, Brogan and Cookie but Snowgre was playing by himself again but Snow wondered something.

"Why does he always play by himself?

We're not mad at him anymore." Cookie said.

"I don't know.

Maybe Shrek knows.

They're family." Brogan answered.

"Aye Snowg's always shy.

He justs needs friends like him.

But I think we should leave him alone.

For now." he said.

He looked sad seeing his cousin alone.

But while they were playing, they heard mean laughter as Fiona wondered what was wrong but gasped seeing Rapunzel and her friends being mean to a girl with orange brown hair but she seemed shy but she couldn't see.

"That's mean!

Rapunzel and her friends don't deserve to be princesses!

That's not how a princess behaves." Fiona said.

Snow could see her friend's hands in fists as she was controlling her anger.

But they were surprised seeing Snowgre stand up to the mean girls but he saw tears fall from the orange brown haired girl's eyes but understood as Rapunzel and her friends had been mean.

"It's okay.

They're gone.

I'm Snowgre.

Who're you?

I like your hair.

It's pretty." he said.

"I-I'm Amy.

You sound nice Snowgre.

Why were those girls mean?

I didn't do anything to them." she said.

"It's okay.

They're mean to everybody." he said shyly.

Shrek smiled at his cousin knowing that the other kids were nervous around Amy but he knew that Snowgre was nice once somebody gave him the chance as he had a good heart but kept it hidden.

She giggled feeling some of his fur.

"You feel like a teddy bear." she said.

Snowgre smiled shyly.

Snow was stunned by that.

Snowgre then guided Amy to them but she seemed shy.

"How come you have a stick with you?" Snow asked.

"It's my long cane.

I can't see but it helps me see

My Momy showed me how to use it." she said shyly.

Fiona smiled at that as they started to play.

* * *

At lunchtime, Fiona and her friends were sitting under the big oak tree they always sat under everyday but saw Amy sitting under another tree beside Snowgre which surprised them but Shrek understood knowing that Snowgre liked playing with Amy but he would talk to him later when they were alone but was smiling seeing Snowgre happy for once.

But Rapunzel and the girls with her screamed as Snowgre sent them dirtballs because they were throwing paper at her like with Fiona but Amy laughed at that.

Snowgre reminded her of her big brother who was in 5th grade as he cared about her and played with her despite having no sight.

They decided to leave them alone.

* * *

Later before the sun set, Shrek smiled as he and the others were heading to the castle so that Fiona didn't have to sneak out and lose sleep as they hated that she was tired during the day when they wanted to play at school but was nervous knowing Fiona's parents might be mad but Snow reassured him things would be okay as she helped them get in using the tunnel she and Fiona used to sneak out to go to the forest and play.

They hoped Fiona wouldn't mind.


	9. Sleeping Over

**A/N**

**Here's more and they're having a sort of sleepover as Fiona couldn't go to the forest right now but Snow knows that they like being with each other.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Golden light filled Fiona's room as Snow and the others entered but Cookie wondered what was going on but Snow knew it was Fiona's curse transforming her into her night time form but Shrek understood but felt sad for her knowing most of the kids in their class were afraid to make friends with her in case her curse was contagious.

After the golden light faded, they saw the young red head in her ogre form but her trumpet shaped ears drooped as she felt ashamed but Snow hugged her.

"Aww you shouldn't be ashamed Fi-Fi.

It is a part of you.

We love you for you." she told her.

A smile crossed the young red head ogress's face at her words.

"Thanks Snowdrop.

But what're you all doing here?" she asked.

Brogan smiled at her question.

"Well since you couldn't go tonight, we decided to come here.

It was Snow's idea." he told her.

Snow then saw Fiona hug her as she blushed.

"Thanks Snowdrop.

You guys rock!

I guess we don't have to go to the forest all the time." she said.

"Aye and we were worried about you not sleeping." Shrek said.

Fiona laughed as they were playing at being knights protecting the kingdom but Harold was watching from the doorway as he saw his daughter and her friends playing but was a little disgusted his daughter didn't play with other princesses but he'd have to talk to Lillian about that.

* * *

Lillian wasn't happy with her husband's suggestion about Fiona making more royal friends but she knew that they couldn't change Fiona any more and knew she needed her friends especially if they were considering the tower idea the Fairy Godmother had proposed to them but she sighed.

"Sometimes I think you don't care about her happiness." she said leaving the room.

Harold sighed as he knew his wife was right.

* * *

Lillian smiled as she opened the door to Fiona's room softly as she didn't want to wake her daughter or her friends up as they needed their rest but she smiled seeing Fiona peacefully asleep with her arms around Shrek's waist but she found it cute but knew that Fiona was growing up right but knew Harold was trying to make the kingdom happy but she left the room smiling...

* * *

Fiona's blue eyes opened hearing Snow call her to wake up but she wondered where Shrek and their friends had gone as Snow smiled knowing she was confused but would tell her but saw Fiona dressed in her normal kelly green dress as they went downstairs but Fiona noticed that her father wasn't giving her eye contact or talking to her but Snow understood knowing how much her friend wanted her father to show her love but Lillian saw the look of sadness on her daughter's face as Harold left.

"Does Daddy care about me?" she asked.

Snow was stunned hearing that.

Lillian was hesitant to answer.

"Of course he cares about you.

He's just a bit busy.

He loves you.

Just like I do." she answered.

"Even though I was cursed?" Fiona asked.

That made Lillian nervous knowing that after finding out about his daughter's curse, Harold couldn't look or speak to Fiona with love in his heart but knew he should learn to care about her.

"Yes he loves you despite that." she answered.

Snow saw a shy smile on Fiona's face.

"Thanks Mommy." she answered.

Lillian hoped that she could help her daughter.

Even if Harold wouldn't...


	10. Feeling A Little Left Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Fiona smiled getting ready for school along with Snow as their ogre friends had already left but would see them at school but hoped that Brogan and Cookie would be okay living with their uncle in the resistance hideout but Snow understood as Brogan and Cookie were good friends to them but she hugged her knowing that they would see them at school.

"Yeah you're right Snowdrop.

I hope they're okay." she said.

They then went to have breakfast but Lillian knew that they were talking about their friends but Harold was very quiet as he sighed seeing his daughter and her friend eating but couldn't tell her why he was so upset but he couldn't as he didn't want to upset her as he saw them leave.

She knew that he was still thinking about what the Fairy Godmother had told them about locking their daughter in a tower guarded by a dragon but she wasn't sure as she cared about Fiona even if Harold wasn't but he hoped that she'd reconsider the idea.

They then saw the carriage pull up but Fiona and Snow got in.

* * *

They smiled seeing Brogan and Cookie in the classroom playing with other kids and saw Snowgre playing by himself again but Fiona had a feeling that Amy was sick today making the half ogre and yeti kid sad but she wanted to help him whenever Amy wasn't around but she saw him playing with a ball but he was stunned seeing her there.

"How come you're playing with me?" he asked.

"Because you're lonely and Amy's not here." Fiona told him.

He amiled shyly at her but Fiona was stunned.

"You have an nice smile." she said.

But they saw Rapunzel handing out invitations as Snow got one but knew she'd leave out Fiona and her friends as she didn't like them but she sighed knowing she'd have to go but knew Fiona was going to be upset but sighed as she knew that she couldn't not go but Fiona looked a little sad knowing most of the class was going except for Fiona and their ogre friends but Brogan and Cookie didn't care about it as they had their friends to help them feel better.

Fiona then was playing warriors with her friends but Cinderella along with Sleeping Beauty were annoyed at Rapunzel for not inviting Fiona as she was one of them but Rapunzel smiled as she had found out about the curse that afflicted the red head princess at night but the other kids were stunned.

"You're making it up to get attention." Snowgre said.

But he and Fiona's other friends were trying to protect her from kids being mean to her but thankfully most of the kids didn't believe her but she smiled hugging them as Shrek blushed knowing that she cared about them but they then heard the teacher call them to sit on the mat as they ran there but Rapunzel wasn't happy.

She would get Fiona to tell the kids in their class about her curse but she could get Snow to at her sleepover but had a smile on her face as Snow was worried knowing Rapunzel was mean.

They were listening to a story.

* * *

Later when they were in the forest playing in the tree house they'd built, Brogan saw Snow was quiet as he wondered what was wrong but the ebony haired girl told them that Rapunzel would probably get her to tell them about Fiona's curse but saw Fiona tense up but she wouldn't tell the mean princess anything.

Fiona smiled as she realised it was nearly dinner time as she and Snow left but Brogan and their friends would come later to sleep over again but hoped Snow wouldn't tell about her curse.

She then ran with her to the castle as Lillian smiled seeing both girls as they went to get cleaned up but hoped things would be okay especially as Rapunzel's sleepover was in a few night's time.

"It doesn't matter Snowdrop." Fiona said.

Snow could tell she was a little sad about being left out.

She and the others would try to cheer her up...


	11. Planning A Surprise

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating this in a long while.**

**Brgan and Fiona's other friends are trying to make her feel better after Snow is going to Rapunzel's sleepover.**

* * *

Snow sighed as she and her friends were playing warriors as the other kids were playing in the classroom but saw Rapunzel giving Fiona mean looks but the other princesses were annoyed at her.

Brogan wondered why Fiona looked sad but understood after she told them about Rapunzel's sleepover but he and their friends were mad.

"She's just a bully.

Besides her sleepover won't be that much fun." Snow said.

Cookie agreed as she hated Rapunzel being mean.

But the sleepover was tomorrow night but Snow had an idea along with Snowgre.

"I'll tell you later when Fi-Fi's not around." Snow said.

They wondered what Snow was planning but it was nearly lunch time.

Snow heard Rapunzel call her over to where she and the other princesses were but the ebony haired princess decided not to as she wanted to be with her friends.

Shrek smiled at that as they were eating.

Snow knew that the only reason Rapunzel had invited her to her sleepover was so she could tell her about Fiona's curse but she'd promised herself she wouldn't.

She knew Rapunzel was mean.

But they and the other kids went to play outside.S

* * *

Snowgre was in awe along with Shrek and the others as they were in a huddle while playing in the forest with Snow but liked her idea of them having fun while she was at the sleepover later but decided not to tell Fiona but Snowgre had a snowglobe with him which could make it snow anytime they wanted but they were in the tree house.

Fiona was quiet as she was in the tree house but wondered what her friends were doing as she came down but Snow and the others were quiet as they were playing soccer.

She had no idea they were planning a surprise for her.


End file.
